The Squeakquel aftermath
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A romantic tale between the chipmunks and the chipettes. Set after the Squeakquel when they all fall In love. A little bit of A&B and S&J but mostly T&E rated M for sex some coarse language and adult therms. Hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1 Comfort tour and date offer

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE SQUEAKQUEL AFTERMATH IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE COMFORTS ELEANOR AFTER A BAD DREAM AND GIVES HER A TOUR AROUND THE HOUSE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a nice hot Saturday morning at The Seville home. And everyone were still in but Eleanor was tossing and turning in her sleep. She woke up covered in sweat heavily breathing. "Holy shit" she managed to say between breaths,"You ok Eleanor?" she heard her closest friend say; "Oh good morning Theodore I'm ok just a Bad dream" said Eleanor, "Aw what was it?" Asked Theodore, "well it was when Ian came back over night and kidnapped my sisters and i.

And actually carried out his threat and Barbecued us" sobbed Eleanor, "What? that two timing son of a bitch" replied Theodore as he held her close. Then Eleanor placed her hand against his groin right down his pyjama pants to squeeze his fuzzy member.

Theodore moaned in pure bliss, "um Ellie maybe we should wait till our siblings aren't in the room " he spoke up, "ok" replied Eleanor as she gave his dick one finale stroke and removed her hand from his pants."Hay how would you like a tour around the house?" Asked Theodore; "I'd love one Theodore" replied Eleanor as she pulled him into a kiss, "Ok then" said Theodore as him and Eleanor left the bedroom

. "This is the Livening room, this is the kitchen " after a nice tour and breakfast together Theodore asked the question he never thought he'd never have the guts to ask, "Um Eleanor?" Asked Theodore to get her attention, "yes Theodore?" Replied Eleanor; "would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me tonight?" He asked, "O Teddy of coarse I will go on a date with you. Replied Eleanor as they both kissed passionately. Before going into the lounge room to watch cartoons.

* * *

AUTHORS WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Date night

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL AFTERMATH IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR GO ON THEIR DATE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

"I can't believe you went through all that trouble just to get us reservations here Theodore". Said Eleanor, "Ah it was no trouble at all" replied Theodore as the two nineteen year old lovers took a sip of their Lamberisco. (JUST INCASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED LAMBRISCO IS A SORT OF WINE) After dinner and after Theodore paid the bill they went see Titanic 3D; they enjoyd every second of it.

After the film ended "Hay Theodore come with me" said Eleanor as they went to the local motel and checked into a room. Eleanor started kissing Theodore passionately allowing their tongues to enter each others mouths. "Oh Teddy I need you so fucking badly" said Eleanor after breaking the kiss to remove Theodore's shirt and boxers reviling his long hard fuzzy cock; "o my looks like someone's excited as I am" said Eleanor as she felt her dress and lace bra being gently removed by her boyfriend's hands. Allowing Theodore to glance at her beautiful tits; they were the prefect size with pink nipples.

Eleanor moaned In pleasure as Theodore removed her panties and stuck one digit into her cunt removed it and licked her pussy juices off of his finger. "I love the taste of your pussy Eleanor I fucking love it" Said Theodore, "Well if you like that then your going to love this" said Eleanor as she sat Theodore on the edge of the motel room bed spread his legs and started sucking on his dick; once she got used to the taste of his cock in her mouth she started Bobbing her head up and down. 5 minutes later "AHHHHHH!" Screamed Theodore as he came in Eleanor's mouth.

He the rolled Eleanor on her back spread her legs and pushed into her pussy" Eleanor bit down on the pillow to hold in her screams of pain. As Theodore kept slowly thrusting and thrusting in her pussy he did not stop moving until 40 minutes later they orgassomd together. "Oh Theodore that felt so good. I love you so much" said Eleanor before snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, "I love you to Eleanor and I really enjoyed it to Ellie" said Theodore as they both said good night and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
